Magical Song
by Fairytaillover092304
Summary: Lucy and Natsu sing together in a band called Fairy Tail. What happens when a new magical element enters their lives and changes them forever? Is it for better or worse? W.I.P
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Murderer!"  
"Backstabber!"  
"Madwoman!"

 _Make it stop! Make it stop! Make. It. STOP!_ Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She ran from backstage, to the woods. _Why me? Why is it always me?_ Lucy ended up by a tree stump and sat. She was so confused. She had just escaped a life threatening situation, saving their asses, and when she returns, everyone is screaming at her and warning her to stay away. Lucy attempted to ask what was wrong. "You are the reason they're dead! ITS YOUR FAULT!" They screamed. Lucy tried her hardest to stay strong. She wouldn't weaken for the enemy to attack her. It isn't weak to cry over friends...right? Lucy couldn't fight the wave of emotions washing over her and did the only thing a normal person would do. She cried. She cried for her friends, she cried for the ones that went missing, and she cried for herself. "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." Lucy sat there and cried until the next day. Her friends hated her for something she didn't do. Why? Why her? Why now? Lucy sighed and finally walked home. When she got there, it had been ransacked. As if someone had tried to find her. Lucy shook her head and began to clean up. She wished she could have saved them. If only it hadn't happened so quickly.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Yay! New story! I'll be working on 'Abandoned' for a while longer. Just had some writers block and stuffz. This is Magical Song. I'll be back with Chapter 1 soon! ~FTL092304**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So, I'm announcing my new posting schedule! So for both this story, and Abandoned, I am posting once a month. I the songs called '** **Out loud' and 'Symphony'. Credit goes to the original owners of these songs. I'll keep writing more chapters so it won't take too long to publish them! Sorry again, hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

 _Chapter 1: Meeting Natsu_

I rushed out of my car. I'm late to my recording with my band. _Ugh...now they're gonna kill me...I hope Erza is too busy with Gray or Natsu to notice me... I had better hurry!_ I walked in and snuck into the recording studio. I heard a tall man with long black hair laugh at me. "Gihi..." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Gajeel! I'll tell Erza you ate her cake!" I whisper-shouted. Gajeel immediately shut up as Erza walked in behind me. "Lucy-Senpai. What were you saying about my cake? It went missing a week ago. Did you eat it?" I felt her dark aura pressing against my back as I froze. "E-Erza! I-I was just telling G-Gajeel that he better not have t-taken it! Wh-why?" Erza turned me around. "You are lying. Tell me what you know of my lost cake, Lucy-Senpai?" I gulped. "W-well I...um...Gajeel took it and ate it..." I whispered. Erza released me. _Sorry, Gajeel. Even if you are my best friend's boyfriend, I am not going to take Erza's wrath._ Gajeel glared at me and backed away from Erza. "Gajeel..." I shifted my attention to the new presence in the room and watched as a pale Natsu and Gray walked in. "You two look like you had some fun. Where's Jellal?" Natsu glanced towards the 'private' room. "With the manager?" They nodded and I smiled. "I'll get you guys some food later. Get ready for our broadcast." The boys nodded and immediately brightened up. I walked to the seat that I was assigned. "Erza. Go get Jellal. We need him to start the broadcast. While you're at it, get the manager too." She stopped beating Gajeel and looked to me, nodding. "Understood, Lucy-Senpai." I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Stop calling me 'senpai', Erza. I'm not older than you." Erza skipped past me. "Can't hear you~!" She ran to the manager's room while I rolled my eyes. Natsu turned to me. "How do you get her to stop beating people?" I laugh. "I'm her, quote on quote, 'Senpai'." I watch as Natsu just rolls his eyes. "Ugh. What is with her and the 'senpai' thing?" I shook my head. "No idea." I giggled.

I quickly started to warm up my vocals. After I finished with that I asked if everyone wanted to do a quick song. We eventually decided on 'Out Loud' and agreed to let me be lead vocals. They started to play their instruments and I began singing.

 _(Say what you mean out loud)_

 _I still taste your presence_

 _Once sweet but it turned sour_

 _Tried to shake your indifference_

 _But it's too late now_

 _I hear you in the quiet_

 _I see you when I'm in the dark_

 _You just couldn't fight for this_

 _But it's not your fault_

 _Say what you mean out loud_

 _Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd_

 _'Cause every sweet thing you never speak_

 _It's deafening, never knowin' what could be_

 _Wish I could show you how_

 _But you're just a ghost now_

 _Your laughter haunts me_

 _Like a ringing in my ear_

 _You left me long ago,_

 _You're still everywhere_

 _I reach out for you_

 _I'm desperate for your warmth_

 _Can you tell me where we went wrong?_

 _At least tell me just to move on_

 _Say what you mean out loud_

 _Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd_

 _'Cause every sweet thing you never speak_

 _It's deafening, never knowin' what could be_

 _Wish I could show you how_

 _But you're just a ghost now_

 _You're just a ghost now_

 _But you're just a ghost, ghost now_

 _You're just a ghost, ghost now, now_

 _But you're just a-_

 _It's time to let it go_

 _You left me all alone_

 _I wanna feel your heartbeat_

 _But it doesn't beat for me no more, no_

 _It's time to let it go_

 _You left me all alone_

 _It's holdin' me down,_

 _It's burnin' me out_

 _I'm beggin' for sound_

 _But I can't bring you back now_

 _Say what you mean out loud_

 _Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd_

 _'Cause every sweet thing you never speak_

 _It's deafening, never knowin' what could be_

 _Wish I could show you how_

 _But you're just a ghost now_

 _You're just a ghost now_

 _(it's time to let it go)_

 _But you're just a ghost, ghost now_

 _(you left me all alone)_

 _You're just a ghost now, now_

 _(it's time to let it go)_

 _But you're just a ghost now_

Lucy gasped for air as she finished the song. The guys all cheered and our manager clapped as he walked into the recording studio. "Great job, Lucy." I smiled and thanked him. Jellal and Erza walked in a few seconds later. "Thank you all so much for agreeing to do a live interview! I know some of our viewers will want to ask some questions. Would you mind answering?" Jellal asked. Natsu and Gray both nodded in silence, trying not to punch each other. Gajeel shrugged it off and Erza agreed as well. "Ms. Lucy?" I snapped to attention. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine with that." Jellal smiled warmly at me and I shifted my gaze to Erza. "Sorry for singing without you, Erza..." Erza smiled and patted my back. "It's fine, Lucy-Senpai." I laughed and gestured to her seat. Erza sat down and Jellal sat next to her. "Okay, I'm starting the broadcast!" The intercoms croaked. "I didn't even notice you leave, Guildarts!" Natsu hollered. I rolled my eyes as Guildarts struck a weird pose. "Ninja skills!" We all laughed.

"3...2...1!" He said, We all turned to Jellal. "Hello everyone! Today, I'm here with the rising stars, Fairy Tail," The boys all whooped while Erza and I said hello. "So, we will start with questioning Mr. Natsu Dra-" He was cut off by a motioning Natsu. "uh..Mr. Natsu! We will ask you a few questions and hopefully we can call some fans for some Truth or Dare." Natsu nodded and I watched him get interviewed. A few fangirls called and dared Natsu to post a shirtless picture of himself on Instafame, and other social media bullshit. When he finished with everyone else, he turned to me. "Do you have anythinh to say to your fans?"Jellal asked. "I wouldn't mind if you guys would look for my new song..." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Since when do we have a new song?!" Natsu questioned. I smirked. "Technically, it's my new song. I wanted to be a soloist at first, remember? I kinda wanted to try making a few of my own songs. I have made at least 16 by now. Maybe more." Erza smiled at me. "I am proud of you, Lucy-Senpai." Gray turned to me. "Why don't we hear your new song?"

I am not sure, but I'm pretty certain my face is beet red. "I need Natsu's guitar..." Natsu handed it to me as quickly as possible. "Let's hear it!" He said. I looked at him, bewildered. "You're going to let me borrow this?! Really?" He nodded. "...Okay...I guess I can start..." I turned away from them and breathed deeply. I began to strum the guitar strings gently:

 _I've been hearing symphonies_

 _Before all I heard was silence_

 _A rhapsody for you and me_

 _And every melody is timeless_

 _Life was stringing me along_

 _then you came and you cut me loose_

 _Was solo singing on my own_

 _Now I can't find the key without you_

 _And now your song is on repeat_

 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_

 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

 _So if you want the truth_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _Symphony_

 _Like a love song on the radio_

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _I'm sorry if it's all too much_

 _Every day you're here, I'm healing_

 _And I was runnin' out of luck_

 _I never thought I'd find this feeling_

 _'Cause I've been hearing symphonies_

 _Before all I heard was silence_

 _A rhapsody for you and me_

 _(A rhapsody for you and me)_

 _And every melody is timeless_

 _And now your song is on repeat_

 _And I'm dancing on to your heartbeat_

 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

 _Si if you want the truth_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah ah, ah_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah ah, ah_

 _And now your song is on repeat_

 _And I'm dancing on to your heartbeat_

 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

 _So if you want the truth_

 _(Oh, oh, oh)_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony_

 _Like a love song on the radio_

 _Symphony_

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony_

 _Like a love song on the radio_

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

I sighed and turned to look Natsu in the eyes. "How did I do?" Erza and Gray immediately began to clap and Gajeel joined them after a second. Natsu grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear. "Who was that song for?" I blushed a deep shade of red and poked him in the chest. "You..." I whispered. I felt his head move a little and suddenly his lips were on mine. He parted for a second. "I will hold you tight and will not let go. You can be part of my symphony." I heard gasps and suddenly Erza demanded that Natsu and I left the studio. We obliged and let her lead us to a closed area. "You may continue your romance over here. "ERZA!" I screeched. She giggled and skipped off. I turned to Natsu to see him blushing. "Why are you blushing?" I asked. "Well, you just confessed to me through my favorite thing ever...What am I supposed to do?!" I sighed. "Wh-what did you do earlier..?" "I listened to you sing.." I nodded. "Then what?" He tapped his chin playfully. "I whispered in your ear like a seductive badass." I glared at him. "Okay...and?" I said, trying to hide the irritation in my voice. "I kissed you. But that kiss was terrible. I didn't do it right." I tilted my head. "What do yo-" He suddenly kissed me and immediately forced his tongue into my mouth. I melted almost instantly and began to grip his shirt greedily. He broke away to breathe, a strand of saliva connecting our mouths. I hugged him as tightly as possible. "Thank you..." He laughed. "Remember when we first met?" I nodded. It was almost like it was yesterday.


	3. AnnouncementSORRY!

**A/N: Hey, how is everyone? I hope you have been enjoying my terribly written story? Unfortunately I am putting this story on haitus. I have a lot of things going on in my personal life. I understand that you were probably hoping for another update...I'm sorry for going on such a hiatus so abruptly, but I'm sure you're used to me disappearing. Anyways, this is the same for Abandoned. I'm going to be working on another story as well. Hope you understand! Enjoy the rest of your day/afternoon/morning/night. (Whenever you are reading this!) forgive me!**


	4. Update on Updates

Hi everyone! It's been a hot minute since I've really updated. So just so everyone knows, I currently have around five ongoing stories. I'll be putting a few on haitus until I finally finish rewriting Abandoned. I'm working on chapter three. Most of the chapters that haven't been edited are being thrown away. I want to progress this story more. Anyways the following stories are on haitus for the time being:

 ** _Colorful Love_**

 ** _Strangers to Lovers_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Magical Song_**

I decided to continue colorful love, and I've decided to put these three on haitus. Abandoned is naturally going to be updated as I recreate the story. I also plan on posting each of my stories on Wattpad. My username is the same there. FairyTailLover092304. If you want to see them there, it will take a bit longer to update, but they will be accessible. Hope everyone understands! This update is going out to each of my stories, so everyone will see them. This also helps promote my other stories so...yeah...XD. Anyways, thanks for being patient and sticking with my story! Hopefully I will bring each of the stories back. I plan to try finishing at least eight chapters of Abandoned before I release one of the stories from haitus. The order I will release them is going to be a secret, but if you want to know, I'll post an update on each story telling whether or not they have been released or not. My WoF series is going to contuinue as well. That's all for now, bye!


End file.
